


Declarations

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Cute, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Pietro is trying to read. Remy disturbs him.





	Declarations

“Hey, cher,” Remy says, lowly. Pietro’s gaze remain focused on the tiny print of the book in his hands, his eyes flitting over each and every line of the 10-size font. It’s a complicated text, but Pietro doesn’t have too much difficulty following it, particularly when he reads back over some paragraphs and highlights words in pink. “ _Cher_.”

“Mm–?” Pietro hums. He doesn’t turn his gaze away from the book. 

“ _Cher_ ,” Remy growls, and then he says, “Lean to the left. Thirty degrees.” Pietro does, taking the instruction in his stride and leaning closer to the other man, still holding the book in his lap. He feels Remy’s heat come closer, and then–

Remy kisses his cheek, dragging his stubbled jaw against Pietro’s cheek, his temple, and the words blend into oblivion before Pietro’s eyes. He turns to look at the other man, who is cupping Pietro’s jaw, thumbing over Pietro’s chin, and he looks at him with his red eyes  _soft_ , his lips quirked up into the softest smile.

“Je t’aime,” Remy murmurs. 

“Kocham cię,” Pietro replies, softly. “May I–”

“Yeah,  _yeah_ ,” Remy says, fondly, and he shoves Pietro back into his original position. “Read your damned text book.” Pietro smiles, feeling the warmth in his very  _heart_ , his soul, and he turns back to his book. Remy leans against him, his head on Pietro’s shoulder, and Pietro lets him, distracting as it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
